kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gravitee Wars
Gravitee Wars is a turn-based action game where each team takes turn shooting at each other. You control multiple men in space suit on various planets. The goal is to shoot down all of the units that the other teams control using the planets's gravity pull to guide your shot. The gameplay is quite similar to the Worms series. It's a spinoff from the Gravitee series and uses the same physics engine. __TOC__ Gameplay The player is in charge of a team of red space marines and has to shoot down the other teams before they shoot you down. The gameplay is simple. Move your player around the planet with the arrow keys, and the camera with the WASD keys. You aim and shoot using the mouse and you get to see a line showing the beginning of the projectile's path before firing. Don't take too long aiming, since you're on a timer. Once you've fired, you're also given a few seconds to move your little marine to a safer place. Each level consist of planets and some have a sun on them. The gravitational pull of the planets affects the path of your shots drastically and is the key to mastering the game. Fans of the the original Gravitee space golf game series will recognize the physics of the gravity engine and the aiming system. The amount of shots you spend to beat each of the 25 levels decides your rating on the game. To get the gold star on a level, you have to beat the "par" amount of shots on the level. Beating levels reward the player with money to spend on upgrades. You can buy additional space marines for your team and upgrade their health and accuracy. You can also buy additional uses per fight for each weapon you've unlocked. The 50 in-game achievements are called Awards and are tasks to accomplish in the game. Completing specific Awards unlocks Rewards which enhance your gameplay. Rewards consist of additional weapons, idle animations for your units, an old school graphics mode and unlimited ammo. Weapons Once a weapon is unlocked, you can purchase more uses per fight of each weapon, up to the maximum of 5 uses. *Bazooka - Your starting weapon, has infinite uses per fight, small blast range *Cluster Bazooka - small blast range, additional explosions *Sniper Rifle - damages an enemy, 50 HP *Poisoned Darts - little damage, poisons enemy *Land Mines - places a mine, arms after a couple of seconds *Shields - place a shield anywhere on the map *Drill Bombs - drills through a planet, explodes on the other side *Teleports - move to any place on the map *Nukes - big blast range, great damage, poisons enemies *Meteor Shower - multiple explosives fired against the same target * Spaceball Bat - a melee weapon, you need to be close to your target Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FunkyPear/gravitee-wars |descrip = Knock 10 enemies out of bounds }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FunkyPear/gravitee-wars |descrip = Unlock 25 awards }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FunkyPear/gravitee-wars |descrip = Clear all 5 sectors }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2010 game